Opale essence
by Emryss
Summary: Entre jouer la transparence et attiser les désirs.


Base : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing appartient à Tomino, Yadate, Bandaï et cie.

Auteur : Emrys

Titre : Opale essence - Première partie

**Opale essence**

_Première partie_

_*_

Au large, le ciel tentait de coucher sa carnation diaphane sur l'océan sombre et velouté. Un trait noir délimitait les deux surfaces aux bleus fatigués mais incroyablement aveuglants. Une figure longiligne s'esquissait sur la terre sèche et mate. Voyageant sous l'influence des hasards ou au gré de ses désirs, le cheminement discontinu du jeune homme définissait les contours d'une existence vagabonde ; et l'absence d'attache, choisie ou fatale, trouvait un contrepoids certain dans cette tendance naturellement contenue mais débordante aux yeux des intéressés, chez qui l'inclination provoquée était l'effet de cette fascination feutrée dont Trowa Barton était le propagateur.

On l'attendait au port.

*

Assis sur la grève, les jambes ramassées sous ses bras, sa posture laissait paraître un tempérament paisible et pondéré. Une douceur de caractère que le flottement du chemisier en lin blanc contre la peau faiblement halée venait appuyer, sans jamais voiler cette vigueur qui perçait dans le regard clair, sous le halo de ses boucles blondes.

Intuitivement, Quatre Raberba Winner tourna la tête. C'est sous un rayonnement électrique qu'il se dressa dans sa hauteur, épousseta ses vêtements et engagea sa progression sur le sable froid. Le bruissement des vagues sur son passage évoquait une effervescence croissante.

Plus loin, Heero Yuy et son ami se saluaient.

*

Les deux soldats mirent fin à leur observation mutuelle pour déplacer leur attention sur la silhouette gracile qui venait se rallier à eux. Relevant la tête après avoir quitté le sol des yeux, dans une sorte de contemplation qui avait accompagné sa marche silencieuse, le visage de l'héritier s'éclaircit. Il empoigna avec joie la main du premier pilote et pressa celle tendue par le clown.

- Cela me fait très plaisir de vous revoir. J'imagine cependant que tout n'est jamais blanc.

- Des traces à effacer ? murmura Heero dans cette voix atone qui résonnait autrement dans le port déserté, alors même que son écho déformé venait chatouiller la perception de l'empathe.

- Oui. Et d'autres marques à raviver.

Quatre détourna lentement son regard et sembla examiner un point invisible, derrière la stature nette de Trowa, attraction visuelle qui l'empêchait de s'abandonner au mirage qu'il voyait se former. Les deux billes vertes, sous le front moyennement dégagé, le tirèrent de sa torpeur de façon paradoxale ; le blond était maintenant suspendu à leur fixité languissante, avant que le silence ne soit brisé, que de cette mâchoire ovale et masculine où venait choir une légère pilosité, une voix neutre ne se fasse entendre.

- Partons.

Un peu avant la tombée de la nuit sur Terre, les trois colons réservèrent une chambre d'hôtel pour deux.

*

Surplombant la ville côtière, une telle altitude pouvait provoquer une sensation de vertige, or l'expérience des airs et la familiarité avec le vide étaient parfaitement intégrées par l'ex-pilote du Wing Zero. A travers la baie vitrée, le brun scrutait autant de points lumineux, jaunes, oranges, rouges, qu'il aurait aisément pris pour des cibles mouvantes, si les temps n'étaient pas à une pacifique prévention, et qu'en fin de compte, ce paysage nocturne et immobile éveillait en lui plus de sérénité qu'un trouble quelconque.

Détachant sa main da la paroi glacée, il se déplaça vers l'origine des effluves des vapeurs qui embaumaient la large pièce, pour prendre place à la table sur laquelle Quatre lui servait un thé. La chaleur de la tasse contre sa paume l'engourdit peu à peu, sans pour autant relâcher ses propres ardeurs.

- Ils ont eu tort de te mettre sur la mission.

Le blond joignit ses mains dans une attitude diplomate.

- Tu crois que je ne suis pas à la hauteur ?

- Non. Tu es capable de tout. Seulement, c'est une mission trop souterraine pour toi.

- Que seuls des mercenaires comme toi et Trowa peuvent réaliser.

- Non. Que seuls des hommes en adéquation avec eux-mêmes peuvent réaliser.

Quatre but une gorgée. Le liquide échauffa sa gorge.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux encore.

Heero posa la récipient vidé.

- Ne déplace pas le sujet sur des considérations sentimentales. Tu es par ailleurs trop intelligent pour te supposer inférieur à nous. Cesse de dévier.

- Il ne me possède plus. Je vois juste que tu ressasses le passé.

Le reste du thé se déversa lentement en lui. Heero observa celui qu'on avait chargé de superviser leur prochaine action se lever doucement, soulever délicatement la porcelaine et faire le tour de la table pour débarrasser ses propres couverts. Il baissa les yeux sur la manche retroussée, l'avant-bras légèrement doré qui s'étendait par-dessus son épaule, et cette main agile qui recueillait la tasse.

- Tu as déjà eu l'occasion de me tuer. Tu ne l'as pas fait.

Son souffle était passé sur la nuque du japonais comme une brise sèche sur des dunes arides. Il garda le silence. La présence de Quatre se faisait de moins en moins ressentir. Droit sur sa chaise, il se souvint de l'espace, se remémora cette débâcle. La chute dans le cosmos.

Les membres contractés, le brun saisit sa veste et se hâta vers la porte. Sur le point de disparaître, il jeta un coup d'œil opaque derrière lui.

- Si cela s'impose, je te préviendrai quant au bon déroulement de la mission de Trowa, avait dit Quatre, avant que Heero ne dévale les étages de l'hôtel, ses mèches rebelles balayant un visage encore enfantin.

Il aurait pu se projeter dans les airs. Mais il n'était pas pressé.

*

L'acrobate se pencha sur un écran où défilait un nombre incalculable de données, à une vitesse déraisonnable. Éjectant la disquette de la machine, il scruta la pénombre avec ce sentiment viscéral que des réminiscences viendraient surgir des tréfonds de son existence. Contournant le corps inanimé qui gisait au sol, il songea à des souvenirs plus doux, qu'il avait constatés et appréciés, des liens plus chaleureux dont la pensée était aujourd'hui ternie par un étrange rapport de force.

Glissant son revolver sous sa ceinture, il enjamba le bord de la fenêtre d'un mouvement souple, toucha subtilement la terre et traversa le jardin de l'ambassade pour s'enfoncer bientôt dans les rues étroites et embrumées. Penser qu'il avait modelé ce paysage gris et morcelé, clairement en ruine, lui inspira plus de dégoût et d'amertume qu'une sensation d'accomplissement triomphal. Il eut la nette impression de marcher sur les décombres d'un passé qui n'était pas si lointain, et dont les vestiges actualisaient sans fin une lutte certes orchestrée, mais absurde et insensée, qui faisait retentir ses coups de feu dans le cœur même de ses pantins de plomb.

Au point de rallumer la mèche.

La tour de l'hôtel qui s'élevait magistrale au-dessus d'un paysage rasé, écrasé, se profilait à une distance moyenne. Trowa leva la tête et passa sa main sous ses cheveux, découvrant un front lisse et régulier. Au sommet du gratte-ciel, leur foyer était éteint.

*

Refouler ses désirs. Étouffer ses mouvements. Anesthésier ses sens. Rester en soi. Garder une distance de sécurité. Proximités non souhaitées. Gentillesse rejetée.

Il traînait cette valse de mots comme un leitmotiv qui talonnait ses errances. Il avait déjà traversé un désert. Il aurait voulu parcourir des contrées plus foisonnantes, plus humides, aux couleurs de l'oasis se dérobant une fois qu'il eût tendu les mains pour réunir les nuances de bleus et de verts, cruel miroitement qui excitait l'ivresse, redoublait la solitude, prolongeait la torture. Pourquoi le viser en plein cœur, après avoir étanché sa plaie ?

Un signal sonore le tira hors de sa rêverie. L'objet de toutes les discordes était entré en possession de Trowa. Son ami devait bientôt rentrer. Quatre sourit. Il prit peu à peu conscience de l'espace qui l'entourait. Arrêté sous la lumière diffuse d'un lampadaire, il distingua un ponton qui se déroulait sur l'eau obscure et vacillante. Il s'engagea sur le bois craquelé, sans penser qu'il avait été attiré.

*****

_Mot de l'auteur_

C'était court. Je regrouperai sans doute les parties en un chapitre unique après avoir écrit la suite.


End file.
